


Of Nature and Spirits

by FallenAngelRose, olympian_mystery



Series: A Familiar Bond [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Allura, BAMF Lance, Dragon shifter Keith, Dragon shifter Shiro, Elves, F/M, Familiars, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shifter Coran, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Violence, Wizards, beastiality is implied, galra - Freeform, nature spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelRose/pseuds/FallenAngelRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympian_mystery/pseuds/olympian_mystery
Summary: Lance has always grown up with magic around him, things that his family couldn't do, others could. His friends, being the main contributors to the magic that has surrounded him ever since he went outside of his home for the first time. He always thought that his life would continue like that, watching as his friends grew up and went on adventures while he stayed at home with his parents and helped around the house. He never expected to have outstanding adventures, never expected to be worth something other than the youngest, never expected to change the world ...It all changes when he disappears.





	Of Nature and Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Translations at the end
> 
> Author's note: Hey there, Olympia and Fallen here, sorry for the late updates but this fic might take a while to post due to both of us being in college. Sorry for the wait, we hope you stay enough for us to finish the story.

[Shiro](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a0/27/29/a02729a343619e91a052a0f9075332e4--dark-creatures-fantasy-creatures.jpg), [Keith](http://cdn.playbuzz.com/cdn/845ff10a-f092-4740-b866-36d9e705cd95/f2bdead6-55f5-4901-87e3-1a7ccdf415c9.jpg), [Lance (In later chapters)](http://static.skynetblogs.be/media/168235/blue_dragon_v2_by_sandara-d9k5wdn.jpg)

“¿Mamá, estas bien?” Lance’s older sister Kiara called out as she saw the woman bend over in pain.

  
“Sí, pero tu hermano va a nacer” exclaimed Mrs. Sánchez as she was

**Author's Note:**

> Translations will go here


End file.
